loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Greystoke
One of the first counties of Hilsyren to be settled in by the humans that still live here, Greystoke has a long and proud history of warriors and quashing evil that seeks to rise from the depths of the earth and across the northern border. The capitol of Greystoke is Lanasail (see link below), where the famed greatsword wielding Greyskull warriors train and guard the land from invading forces. In recent years, since the drow rose up from the Underdark and dominated all of Hilsyren for nearly four years, Lanasail and Greystoke has fallen into decline. The second oldest bloodline in the land, the Kanes who have ruled this county since Heman Kane discovered the Runeskull in the ruins of the city that would become Lanasail, has ended. All but one were slaughtered by the drow, and that last survivor, Davros Kane was spirited away by the elves during the war and never seen again. The most respected and capable warrior, Rellum Avenborough, captain of the Greyskull warriors was left in charge for the few years after the war with the drow, but the Arcadians, the immense and unbelievably powerful army from the north took control of the city by right of the Arcadian Treaty, and would only relinquish it to the rightful closest heir to the throne. After a lot of searching, and even the Holy Seekers of Antiok being sent out, Tieran Lowerdorn was found, a simple mine owner from Nacshell, and his very distant lineage allowed him to become Throne Lord of Greystoke forcing the Arcadians by their own laws to leave. So now after numerous evil uprisings, and still an unsettling undead presence thanks to the Hand of Lichfield, Greystoke needs warriors and heroes to help maintain its dignity and strength, but as the new Throne Lord makes unwise and selfish decisions, the people of all Greystoke's holdings hope that the true heir to the most honourable bloodline will return, and Davros Kane will lead them into future glory again! 'Settlements in Greystoke' Lanasail Adamsdown Adonborough Wiket Ridgemore Urgosh 'Locations of Interest' Greystoke Hills Hill of Bones Mines of Aringlagg Galgan Wood Game Rules for Greystoke Bonus Class Skill Options (choose one): *Knowledge (history) *Intimidate *Swim Bonus Feat Options: *Martial Weapon Proficiency *Heavy Armour Proficiency *Hill Walker* (you can walk for 16 hours a day before tiring, and ignore 5ft of difficult terrain when going up inclines) *Iron Will *River Legs* (suffer no penalty to attack rolls for unstable conditions on a ship, and gain a +4 to Concentration checks to cast spells in these conditions) *Toughness *Weapon Focus (greatsword) (must have requirements) Advanced Feat Options: General *Fortify Self* (Armour Proficiency, Craft (metal)) (gain a 25% resistance to Critical Hits when wearing armour you have spend at least 100gp on) Combat *Monkey Grip* (BAB+3, Weapon Focus (any 2 handed weapon)) (you may use a two handed weapon with one hand at a -4 penalty and increase your reach by 5 ft while doing so) - Lanasail Greyskull warriors only *Tight Quarters* (BAB +3) (you may use a large weapon in confined quarters without a penalty) *''Lorald feat''